Valencia
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: Damon has a past and when she shows up and demands his attention things are bound to get crazy. What the people of Mystic Falls don't know is something bigger is coming and they're coming for her.
1. Can I Have Your Attention Please

Damon sat in at the wheel of his car, Elena sat beside him in the passenger seat and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes off her. For the first time in what seemed like forever, everything was fine. No raging witches, no hybrids, nothing. Everything was just fine.

Until it wasn't.

Damon flashed his eyes over to Elena, her smile was infectious and he grinned at her. His eyes were off the road for only a second but that was long enough for the girl with the grass green eyes to step out into the road and end up splayed out across the spider web cracks on the windscreen. Time stopped and neither Elena nor Damon could move.

The girl's eyes stared into the car, blonde curls a mess around the pale skin of her face. "Damon," Elena said, her voice barely above a whisper. Damon didn't reply, he couldn't take his eyes away from the girl's face. "Damon," Elena repeated and Damon held his hand up to her,

"Give it a second." He told her, his eyes never leaving the dead girl's face.

Sure enough a moment later the girl's eyes flickered and she took in the deepest breath her lungs would hold. Elena's eyes were wide as the girl pulled herself up off the bonnet of the car, the sound of bones clicking back into place was horrifying.

The girl stood with her back to the car and twisted her neck back into place then shook out her mass of yellow curls. "Damon?" Elena said again and the girls head whipped round to face them, her eyes narrowed. Then her mouth spread out into a grin.

"Do I have your attention now, Damon?" She asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Silence filled the car as Elena looking at Damon, she was confused and a little scared and needed answers. She didn't get any, instead Damon opened the door and got out of the car. He walked over to the girl and she was smiling with nothing but happiness, until Damon snapped her neck. He then picked up her body and gently put her in the trunk before climbing back into the driver's seat and driving away.

Elena watched him, horrified. "Damon, what's going on?" She demanded. He told her he'd explain but they needed to lock the girl up first.

The drive back to the Salvatore House was silent. Damon pulled the car to a stop outside the front door and asked Elena to go inside and find Stefan, she reluctantly followed orders. A few minutes later Damon was stood leaning against the trunk of the car and Elena came back out of the house followed by an irritated looking Stefan. "Elena tells me you've brought a friend home?" He questioned. Damon tapped the car and Stefan walked over and lifted the trunk, the irritation on his face faded into worry as he saw the girl laying there, her neck twisted at an awkward angle.

"Get her inside. I'll call Klaus." He said and shut the trunk firmly and went back into the house.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Elena asked, "Who is she? Why is Stefan calling Klaus?"

Damon lifted the trunk again and pulled the girl's lifeless body out and into his arms. He began to walk to the house as he spoke, "A long time ago, while I was travelling through Europe I met a girl." He continued to speak as he made his way down the steps to the cells in the basement.

* * *

_First chapters will always be hard for me but hopefully this one doesn't suck too much. I haven't wrote a Vampire Diaries Fic in quite a long time but I recently found interest for the show perk up once more and ideas flowed so I thought I'd give this one a go. Hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated __**~RainbowVeins**_


	2. Crazy Ex-Girlfriends

**_Flashback – Damon's POV_**

_"Why don't you practice magic like the others?" I asked as I stared up at the bluest of skies. I lay on the grass, the green blades tickling at my bare forearms, beside me lay a creature as pure as the gold chain around her neck and with eyes as green as the grass we lay on. She turned onto her side, "Oh I do," She replied, "But mine's not like the others. Actually mine doesn't even belong to me." Her voice was soft and sounded like music even when she wasn't singing. "What do you mean?" I asked and the girl sat up slowly, she peered down at me a shy smile on her lips. Our faces were only inches apart and I wanted to make that gap smaller until there wasn't a gap at all but it was dangerous, she belonged to a clan of witches who weren't too fond of me hanging around. _

_"What do you mean, Valencia?" I asked again and I could see the disappointment in her eyes as she pulled away from me. _

_"I don't possess magic of my own, not really." She began, "Instead I have the ability to siphon magic from others or from objects that contain it." I didn't understand and when I told her she reached out to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. A sudden pain rushed through me, like my life was being ripped out from the spot she had placed her hand. The clouds in the sky quickly turned dark and a roar of thunder rand out followed quickly by a shock of lightning. Valencia took her hand away from me, and as quick at the storm had rolled in, it disappeared again. I looked at her, eyes wide. "What was that?" I asked, my hand placed on my own shoulder, a ghost of the pain still lingered. _

_Valencia shrugged, "You're a magical creature, I used the magic running through you to create a change in the weather." It scared me a little but I wanted to know more but before I could ask anything a voice in the distance called out, "Valencia!" _

_It was a voice we both recognised all too well, and it didn't sound happy. We both stood up from the grass and dusted off the loose blades, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Valencia asked, she looked sad as she looked down at her own feet. I hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at me, "Of course." I told her and placed my lips gently against her forehead. Then she walked away, heading home to her mother, the leader of their clan of witches. I watched her go, waving when she turned to look back at me one more time._

**Present Time – Normal POV**

"What is it with you and crazy ex-girlfriends?" Elena mumbled to herself as she watched Damon put the girl in a cell and lock her in. "So she's like Kai? She siphons other magic and let me guess you made her a vampire granting her the ability to an unlimited supply?" Damon shrugged in reply, his eyes hadn't left the lifeless girl in the cell. "Yeah that's pretty much it." He confirmed.

"Klaus isn't coming." Stefan said as he reached the bottom step into the basement. Damon's head turned to look at his brother, "What do you mean he's not coming?" He snapped. Elena rested a hand on Damon's shoulder, "Maybe we should go upstairs?" She suggested, looking from Damon to the girl in the cell and back again, she wouldn't admit it but she felt a little jealous of the girl and her relationship with Damon. The three made their way back up the stairs and Damon headed straight for the bottle of Bourbon that sat on the side table. Elena and Stefan took seats on opposite sofas. "You knew this would happen eventually." Stefan commented and Damon smiled at his brother in a sarcastic, 'please shut up' kind of way. Elena looked at Damon for a moment then switched to Stefan, "What is going on?"

Stefan sat on the edge of his seat and began to speak, "Well I can only tell you the bits I know but basically the girl downstairs is called Valencia Palomino, she's one of the many little messes Damon has left in his long life." His eyes flickered over to his brother, "She also happens to be one of the worst."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, so sorry that it took so long to update, college and life being pretty hectic. Second chapter is kind of just a filler so you don't really get much except her name and that she siphons magic but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better than this one say stay tuned. __**~RainbowVeins**_


	3. Remember My Name

"I first met Valerie in the twenties, back when Klaus and I were…" He trailed off, a wave of guilt washed over his face. Everyone knew about his time with Klaus and the trail of bodies they'd left. "So anyway, Valerie…."

**The 1920s – Stefan's POV**

_I sat in a bar, a glass of scarlet coloured liquid in my hand and a grin on my face as I watched as Klaus compelled the short line of showgirls on the small stage to dance for us. Around the bar lay a few dead bodies but no one in the room paid much attention to those, compelled not to care. Music could be heard over the laughter around me but everything seemed to stop when the door opened and in sauntered a petite little thing, her hair shone like sunshine but it was the eyes that were the most captivating but even with all their beauty the insanity behind them could not be hidden. It wasn't hard to tell she was a vampire, especially when she strode up to the closest guy to her – who seemed quite happy with himself for catching her attention – and tore into his neck like she hadn't drank in weeks, the poor guy hadn't even seen it coming, not that it mattered when his head hit the floor, followed shortly by his body. _

_The girl then turned to scan the bar with her captivating eyes, blood dripping down the pale skin of her chin. "Stefan Salvatore," She said, her voice commanding as her eyes locked onto my own across the room. She strode towards me and though she was small in every way, her presence seemed to fill the room. "I'm looking for your brother." _

_I laughed, she stood maybe a meter away from me and I laughed at her. Klaus returned to my side, a grin spread on his own face, though his eyes showed distaste for the girl's presence. "I'm assure you little Vampire, neither I nor my friend can help you with your search." Klaus told her and the way she narrowed her eyes told me she wouldn't be turned away so easily. She reached for me with lightening speeds, her small hands closing around my throat, "I don't need _your _help," She spat the words at Klaus as I struggled to fight against her strength, her size had been deceiving, her strength was more than a match for my own. Klaus took the girl by her waist and flung her against the wall the opposite side of the room, she was down only for a second before she was back on her feet._

_The room around us began to shake and the girl held an open palm out towards Klaus who fell to the floor, writhing in pain as the girl's eye once again fell on me. "An original is no match for my strength, I suggest you don't refuse to help." She spoke gently, like the music that still play in the background. I could help her, only days before I had seen my brother and he had laughed at what I had become and the guilt I always felt in the end. This girl looked like she wanted to tear him apart like a chunk of meat and at the present time I was more than happy to take her to him. "Okay, I'll take you to him." I told her. _

_The girl's hand dropped and Klaus stopped writhing, for a moment I thought she had knocked him out, possibly even killed him but slowly the original vampire rose to his feet. _

_"I have seen nothing like you before." He said through gasps of breath as he wiped the blood that dripped from his nose onto his sleeve. Klaus hardly ever looked happy but the murderous look in his eyes was something else. The girl offered him a wicked smile, "I'd be very surprised if you ever do again." She said with a laugh like bells chiming laced with something a little more sinister. "My name is Valerie, you'd do well to remember it." _

**Present Day - Normal POV**

"We took her to see Damon and well it didn't go well." Stefan concluded, Elena listened wide eyed, "What do you mean it didn't go well?" She asked and Damon who'd be quite silent through the whole tale moved from his brooding corner and flopped down beside her on the sofa. "She killed near one hundred and fifty people in a matter of seconds and set the show house I was in on fire." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Elena's mouth fell open, "But why?" She asked and Damon shrugged. "Cause she's certifiably insane?" He suggested.

Stefan sighed, "Eventually we managed to break her neck and when she woke up Klaus compelled her to forget who she was, forget she was more than just a vampire. I don't remember where we sent her that first time -" Elena cut him off midsentence, "_First_ time?" She said, "You mean you've done it more than once?" Stefan nodded.

"The thing about compelling Valerie is it eventually wears off, I don't know why, something to do with her being a witch and a vampire I assume."

"So we just need Klaus to come send her away again?" Elena said as if it was that easy to get the original vampire to do what they wanted. "He's not coming remember?" Stefan said, "I already called, he's dealing with problems of his own right now."

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" Elena asked, she couldn't imagine keeping her locked up would be a solution, she knew witches could easily unlock doors. Her eyes fell on Damon and Stefan's eyes followed. "Don't look at me," Damon said, "I create messes and other people clean them up, that's how it works."

A silence fell in the room, no one looking at anyone and that's when all three vampires heard it, a sweet, soft sound, beautiful and a little forlorn. Singing and it was coming from the basement. None of them moved and from the corner of her Elena thought she saw Damon tense up, his hand curling into a tight fist.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. __**~RainbowVeins**_


	4. He Never Wants To See Me

"Well she obviously wants _us_ to come to _her" _Stefan said and rose from his chair, Elena followed suit and the two headed for the basement stairs. Stefan stopped for a moment and looked back to his brother who remained firmly in his seat, "You know she'll get angry if you don't come." He said and with a sigh Damon pulled himself to his feet and joined the other two. The singing got louder the further down the steps the trio got but once they reached the door to the girl's cell it was eerily silent. The trio paused, listening. "I know you're out there," A voice came from beyond the door, "I can _smell you"_ A shiver ran up Elena's spine, the girl's voice was haunting and the laugh that followed it was almost sinister.

Stefan slowly opened the small shutter that covered a little barred gap in the door. He and Elena peered in through the gap as Damon hung back, he didn't want to see her, not really. Out of all the things he'd done in his extended life, Valencia was the thing he regretted the most and he knew if he saw her now she wouldn't resemble the girl he'd loved in any way but looks. He remembered from the other times she'd found him that the gentle girl he'd laid in the grass with was now nothing but uncontrollable rage, Damon didn't cry but if he did he'd have cried for that girl.

Valencia sit crossed legged on the thin wooden bench attached to the wall of her cell, a grin spread across her face as she watch two faces appear at her cell door. "Hello Stefan dear, where is your brother? I'd very much like to speak to him." She paid no attention to Elena, she was of little interest to her.

The girl spoke almost pleasantly, it was hard for Elena to link this girl with the one who only hours ago had thrown herself in front of their car and who had killed so many people as Stefan had told her. Stefan spoke up, "He's here Valerie, but I don't think he wants to see you right now." Stefan chose his words carefully, he'd seen this girl's rage and hoped to avoid making her angry.

Valencia's grin became a pout, she acted like a child, Elena thought. "He never wants to see me." Valencia said sounding defeated, "I guess I'll have to make him." With cat like reflexes the girl was stood directly in front of the cell door. Elena jumped back a little, unprepared. "Unlock the door, or I'll blow it off." Valerie told them with a giggle. Just like a child, Elena thought again.

Stefan reached for the bolt that held the door locked but Elena stopped him, "You're not seriously going to let her out, are you?" She asked

Valencia's eyes narrowed at Elena, now warranting her attention, "That's exactly what he's going to do." She said harshly and raised a hand at Elena who began to gag, water poured from her lungs as Elena clutched her own throat, her lungs burning as she drowned. Stefan went to her side as he pleaded with Valencia to stop. The girl wasn't listening, she took great pleasure in watching the girl suffer.

Damon stepped forward, resting against the cell door. "Valencia, please." He said and the girl's eyes widened as she turned to look up at him, her hand dropping to her side and Elena dropping to the floor. Damon knew he should be at Elena's side but if he moved away from the girl in the cell who knew what she could do? Damon didn't want to find out.

"Oh Damon," The blonde girl breathed "Help me," It was almost a cry and looking down at her, Damon could see her eyes were glassy with tears. Damon had never seen her look scared but right then she looked terrified. "I want too," He told her, his voice barely above a whisper, "I just don't know how."

**Flashback - Valencia's POV**

_I hadn't wanted to leave him but when my mother called, you answered. I ran the last few meters on the grass to where she stood at the gate. "Where on Earth have you been?" My mother asked, her eyes narrowed at me, "You've been with him again. The Vampire." She said it with such disgust that it caused me to shrink back a little. There was no point in lying, my mother could always tell. "I wish you'd get to know Damon, Mother. He really is wonderful." My mother grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the gate and proceeded to pull me up the path to our home. "I'm sure he won't be so wonderful when he's ripping out your throat with his teeth." I pulled my arm from her grip and looked at her horrified, "He would never!" I yelled and my mother looked down on me, her eyes dark. I didn't look much like her, she was tall and slim with grey eyes. "No," She replied, her voice almost a growl, she didn't like disobedience, and yelling at her was disobedient. "He won't get the chance, because you're never going to see him again." And with that she retook hold of my wrist in her vicelike grip and dragged me all the way to my room in our home where she locked the door._

_I pleaded for days for her to let me out but she wasn't even listening. I had tried the windows but they too were locked. I waited for someone to come for me but no one ever did. I barely ate, barely slept. I didn't understand how my mother could just leave me here, eventually my sadness became rage. I didn't usually get angry, I was timid and quiet but now I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could and I threw things, I smashed the two mirrors that my room contained along with much of the furniture, yet still no one came. No one cared. I had been in that room for two months by the time someone came to save me, it was strange what being alone all that time can do to someone's mind._

_I heard the commotion outside and it took me a while to hear that someone was calling my name, "Damon?" I asked myself and then when it had sunk in that he was here to save me I cried out, "Damon! Damon I'm here!" The door was ripped off its hinges, if I had been a second slower moving I would have been crushed beneath its force. _

_Damon stood in the doorway looking positively monstrous with a blood smeared mouth but I didn't care, I had never been so happy in all my life. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and he lifted me up to him, placing his lips on mine, I could taste the metallic taste of the blood on his face but it didn't matter, he kissed me with such force that I didn't care. I cried, my body shook with tears as he lowered me to the ground and wrapped his arms around me, "I was so alone, it took you two months to come and find me, why?" I cried, I was so happy to see him yet so angry that it took so long. I was so angry. Filled with rage I pushed him away, I yelled at him for the longest time and he locked shocked to find me so angry but I couldn't stop shouting._

"_I'm so sorry." He said taking a step towards me, "I've tried and tried but your Mother is very powerful. I'm so sorry." He closed the gap between us and kissed me once again, this time soft, like I was delicate and would break. That's when I started the fire, with him touching me I could siphon his magic energy enough to cause a spark before her pulled back from the pain but it was too late, the one spark was enough to ignite the curtains in my room and spread with speed. Damon took my hand and pulled me out of the room, we raced down the stairs, the fire seemed to follow us and for some reason I found that funny enough to laugh. We raced from the building as flames engulfed it. My home was almost large enough to be considered a palace, it housed the majority of my coven and now I could hear screams ringing out from all over as we stood watching the building burn. _

_Damon looked down at me, I could feel his eyes but I didn't turn to look at him, I watched my home burn to the ground listening to the screams and hoping some of them were my mothers. _

**Present Day – Normal POV**

Damon unlocked the door to the cell and when he opened it Valencia threw herself at him like she had that day. Only this time there was no kiss, he simply held her running a hand over her curly blond hair and willing her not to cry, he'd break if she cried.

Elena watched in horror from where she sat on the basement floor, she couldn't believe Damon had just let that _thing _out after it had tried to kill her. Stefan was by her side fussing over her. She told him she was fine and he helped her to her feet. The two left the basement, Elena didn't want to be around Valencia any longer than necessary and for now Damon seemed to have things covered – much to Elena's annoyance. "What are supposed to do with her?" Elena asked as she poured herself a drink, she didn't usually drink without an occasion but there was something about almost drowning again that really put her in the mood for something alcoholic. Stefan shrugged, "Without Klaus to come back and compel her away I don't see what we can do, short of killing her." Elena thought about it for a second and then pushed the thought away, she was upset – and a little jealous that her boyfriend was downstairs cuddling with a psycho ex-girlfriend – but she wasn't a killer, not really.

* * *

_Well this chapter was fun to write, I hope you thought it was fun to read and that the little glimpses into the past aren't annoying cause I really like writing them:/ Anyways hope you enjoyed it, reviews always welcome. __**~RainbowVeins.**_


	5. A Bad Idea

Damon held the girl in his arms for what felt like hours, his black t-shirt was damp with her tears though she had stopped crying a while ago and only occasionally let out a quiet whimper. Damon's head rested gently on top of hers and he breathed in the scent of grapefruit mixed with something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on what that other thing was, only that it was sweet and wonderful.

Slowly he pulled away from her and her green eyes turned up to look at him, they were still wet with unshed tears, "I have to go upstairs now," Damon said and a look of terror crossed her face.

"Please don't lock me up again, you know I can't stand it." She begged and Damon knew locking her up wouldn't help her any. It would only remind her of her past and the months she spent locked in that room. Damon wiped an escaped tear from her cheek with one hand and slipped his other into one of hers, gently he tugged her towards the staircase, muttering to her, "You have to behave yourself then."

Valencia climbed the stairs behind Damon, a million thoughts ran through her head, the majority of which weren't very nice but her main thoughts were of their linked hands, she could behave herself for five minutes as long as he didn't let go. They reached the top of the stairs and as they emerged two people rose from the sofa in the room they entered. One was Stefan, an apprehensive look on his face and Valerie remembered the few times they'd met over the many years of their lives, he had every right to be wary of her. The other was the girl from before, Valencia didn't know her name, didn't care to find out what it was and quite frankly had enjoyed watching her almost drown back in the basement.

Valerie pushed that thought away, she'd promised she would behave and she would try her hardest to keep that promise. Valerie stood behind Damon, their hands still linked as she stood on her toes to look over his shoulder. The other girl looked at her with distaste and that look only intensified when she glanced down to their intertwined fingers.

"Surely letting the psycho murderer out of the basement is a bad idea?" The girl spoke and her voice sounded angry, Valerie supposed her anger was warranted since she _had_ tried to kill her not even half an hour ago.

"Elena, don't –" Stefan began but the girl – Elena – cut him off again.

"No Stefan, she's obviously not stable and we can't just let her walk around Mystic Falls like it's perfectly safe!"

* * *

Valencia pressed herself gently against Damon, hugging his arm to her. She was finding it a little hard to control her feelings of wanting to shut Elena up – possibly by ripping her head from her shoulders – but she wouldn't cause a scene, she needed to prove to Damon that she was trying, that this wasn't going to be like the other times, even if the voices in her head wanted her to burn this ridiculous town to the ground, she'd fight them.

Damon squeezed her hand, whether because she'd tightened her grip on him or as reassurance, Valerie couldn't tell but just the reminder that he was there was enough to release some of the tension she was feeling. "Elena," Damon started and just the way he said her name was enough for Valencia to dislike the girl even more, she remembered when he used to say her name that way. "Elena, I know this isn't what you would do but _she_ is _my_ mess." Damon let go of Valencia's hand and walked over to the other girl, placing his hand lightly on her cheek, "It's about time I cleaned it up." Elena looked up at Damon, a mix between love and worry in her eyes. The whole exchange made Valencia's blood boil and she dug her rather sharp nails into her palms in attempt to stop herself from lashing out. The room began to shake, just a slight vibration at first, barely noticeable but then the shaking intensified and furniture began to move, a vase fell off its stand shattering as it hit the floor. Valerie didn't see it, her eyes were closed as she mumbled to herself, trying to calm down.

She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder, "Valerie," The voice was gentle as it spoke her name but she knew straight away that it wasn't Damon, he never in all their years called her Valerie – he barely said her name at all if he could help it. She opened her eyes, the shaking of the room slowing down until it was just a vibration. Stefan looked down at her, his eyes were full of worry but they didn't look at her face, "Valerie, your hands." He said and Valencia looked down to see her hands covered in blood from where her nails had pierced the skin.

Valerie opened her clenched fists and could feel her broken skin begin to knit itself back together; she'd tried so hard to behave herself, she thought as she watched her own blood drip onto the wooden floor. It could have just as easily have been someone else's blood, she thought to herself and while that thought amused one part of her mind, it made another part hate herself.

"I'm sorry." She spoke loudly and clearly to mask the lump that had formed in her throat, she wouldn't cry, not again. She wiped the blood from her hands onto her white summer dress, probably not the best idea but she wasn't thinking straight – she hadn't thought straight in a while. Stefan's hand still rest on her shoulder, he squeezed gently "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Valencia looked over to where Damon and Elena stood, his arms were wrapped round the girl protectively and she stared at Valerie in horror. Valencia let Stefan lead her away.

* * *

_Heyyy thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I've decided to take a different route than my original plan so I'm sorry if it's not going the way you imagined. Please leave a review, let me know what you think(: __**~RainbowVeins**_


	6. I Needed A Friend

**_1940s – Stefan's POV_**

_"I don't understand your obsession with my brother." I said watching the girl sitting across from me, she fiddled with a silver ring on her finger, her daylight ring I assumed since we sat next to a large window at midday and she wasn't bursting in to flames. The girl shrugged as she picked up her glass from the table and sucked at the red liquid through a straw. She offered the cup to me but I declined, human blood taken from the waitress who lay dead on the floor wasn't for me, not these days. "I don't understand it either really, I guess loves funny like that." She finally replied. _

_I'd been surprised when she turned up on my doorstep, I was staying in a tiny apartment above a corner shop in a tiny backwater town that barely appears on the map, her appearance lead me to believe my brother must be around too - he was never too far away, constantly causing me misery. _

_"I don't think you love him Valerie." I told her, "I just think _you_ think you do because you once did." A murderous look appeared in her eyes, I'd see that look rather a few times over the years. "I do love him." She told me firmly, "And he loves me, he just doesn't know how to show it." The poor girl looked broken, like she was a puzzle and none of the pieces seemed to fit together. Her hair had been cut short since the last time I'd encountered her, it fell to just below her chin, the style didn't really suit her but I wouldn't mention that. "So Damon must be in town then, since you're here I mean?" I asked and Valencia shook her head, "No, I did a tracking spell on him and he's overseas, probably one of our soldiers still waiting to come home." She was looking down at the blood in her glass, stirring it slowly with her straw. "I came here to see you actually." She said suddenly looking up at me, her eyes were so green. "Me?" I questioned, "Why?" _

_Valerie looked away, her gaze turning towards the window and the world outside the little diner. "I needed a friend," She said, her voice quiet "And I realised I didn't have any. So I came to find you instead." That look of brokenness appeared on her face again, "I've been trying to gain a better control of myself," Her eyes flickered over the dead waitress on the floor, "It's been hard." She slurped at the last remaining dregs of blood._

**Present Day - Normal POV**

Valencia looked down at her now clean hands, already the thin, silvery scars from her cuts were already fading, the perks of being a vampire, she mused. Stefan was at the sink wringing out a cloth stained with her blood. "Well that takes care of that," He said flinging the cloth into the trash, her blood having proved to be too difficult to wash out. "There's not much I can do about your dress though, and there's no way Elena's clothes will fit you." Valencia looked up at him and frowned, "Good, I wouldn't want to borrow anything from her anyway." The girl hopped down from the kitchen side she'd been sitting on, "Besides, I'm quite sure she doesn't like me." A small smile played on her lips.

"Well you did try to kill her." Stefan pointed out and Valerie shrugged.

"Do you have any blood?" She asked, "I haven't fed in days, I'm quite famished and I'm inclined to believe feeding from one of the townspeople would be frowned upon." Stefan wandered over to the fridge and opened the bottom drawer, he pulled out a blood bag and tossed it gently in her direction, she caught it with little effort. Valerie tore into it without much grace, draining the bag of blood and dropping the empty bag onto the kitchen side. She turned to face Stefan, her eyes dark and fangs bared. "Valerie?" Stefan questioned, he held a hand out to her and the girl took it gently as her fangs returned to her normal teeth and the darkness in her eyes passed. "Sorry, it's still hard to control it." She apologised and Stefan was sure he recognised the broken expression that appeared on her face, yet the look was gone as quick as it appeared, replaced with a smile that didn't quite look happy.

Stefan dropped her hand and the two stood for a moment just looking at one another, "So, why are you really here?" Stefan asked, breaking the silence. "Because last time we met you were doing really well, were living your life, and avoiding even the thought of Damon, what happened?"

Valencia smiled, "I'm relapsing and got in some trouble." She said, "They're coming for me and they're going to try to kill me and I think they can probably do it." Valerie laughed, and it was a haunting laugh filled with fear. "I needed to say goodbye."

* * *

_Sorry this chapters a little short, I just couldn't reach word count. Hope you enjoyed it guys and thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, if you would be so kind as to leave one for this chapter too that would be much appreciated __**~RainbowVeins.**_


	7. Going Out

Stefan was a little shocked at her sudden confession, she didn't sound sad or angry, just scared. In the long time Stefan had known Valerie he'd never seen her be afraid of anything. "Who's coming for you?" He asked and Valencia laughed, this time it was a proper laugh, like she found something funny. "Oh don't sound so concerned Stefan." She said as she wandered around the kitchen, a spring in her step, like she was dancing to the music in her head, "I'm sure you and Damon will be quite happy to be rid of the constant fear of my return." She leant on the island counter in the centre of the kitchen, looking up at him from under dark eyelashes.

"Valerie," Stefan replied his voice sounded tired and it was a moment before he continued, "You know that's not true, If Damon wanted you dead and buried he'd have done it himself a long time ago. And I care about you too, of course." He waited for her to reply but she was silent, looking down at the marble counter. She looked sad again, "Hey," He started again, "Why don't we get out of here?" He suggested and her green eyes lit up like emeralds dazzling in sunlight. "Um, yeah!" She said, her voice full of excitement, "Is that okay? I mean I'm a psycho-killer and I'm covered in my own blood?"

Stefan looked from her eyes to the blood stains on her dress and thought for a minute, "I'm sure we'll have something floating around in this place that'll fit you."

* * *

The attic of The Boarding House was full of old trunks of clothes and Valencia rifled through them happily whilst Stefan waited for her to pick something. In the distance he could hear Damon and Elena arguing and he listened in for a while; they were arguing about Valerie - which wasn't a surprise - Elena was angry and Damon was trying to convince her that he could handle things. Stefan shrugged it off and tuned back into Valencia who had pulled out a new trunk and was throwing things out of it until she came across a pair of denim dungarees - must have been left here from the nineties Stefan assumed. "You got a white t-shirt I can borrow?" Valerie asked and Stefan shrugged, "It'll be way too big for you." He replied and it was her turn to shrug, "So I'll tuck it in."

Not long later and the two were heading down the stairs and towards the front door, Valerie was laughing at something Stefan had said as she held his hand and bounced her way past the living room to the front door, her mass of blonde curls bobbing around her face. "Where do you think your going?" Elena asked from the living room, stopping the two in their tracks.

"I'm going to show Valerie around Mystic Falls and then we're heading to the Grill to get something to eat." Stefan replied as Elena approached them and looked at the two of them with annoyance, "You can't take her out." She said firmly and the smile that had been on Valerie's face turned into a glare.

"And are you going to try and stop us?" Valerie asked raising her eyebrow at the taller girl, daring her to try it. Stefan squeezed her hand to warn her off.

* * *

Elena looked at the other girl, she'd changed clothes and looked even more like a child than she did before, wearing an oversized t-shirt and some dungarees - god knows where she got those from Elena thought to herself. "Damon tell them." Elena said looking over her shoulder to where her boyfriend sat on the sofa watching the scene take place. "You can't go out, I'm sorry." Damon confirmed and Valencia frowned, "Why not?" She asked, "Stefan thinks it's a good idea, Right Stefan?" She looked up at the boy who'd been so nice to her, he got her hopes up, made her think today could be a good last day. Stefan said nothing, Valerie pulled not too gently at his arm, "Tell them Stefan!" She snapped, he winced slightly but Valerie didn't even notice that she'd hurt him. "Tell him!" She snapped again and pulled at his arm again, he pulled his hand away from her grasp and looked down at her, "I think you should tell them." He told her but she shook her head.

"No." She replied firmly, her voice low though she knew it wouldn't matter since everyone in the room had vampire hearing. "I don't want them to know, I just want one good day." The two argued about it for a few moments, "I'm not telling them, I only told you 'cause you've always been the closest thing I've had to a friend."

Elena had had enough of these half whispers. "What's going on?" She said, "What isn't she telling us?" She demanded. In the time that had passed Damon had risen from the sofa and come to stand beside his girlfriend, lacing his fingers through her own. He looked worried and Valencia looked away from him, she didn't want him to know, didn't want the possibility of him acting differently because of what she knew was going to happen when they found her. She wanted him to be himself even if it meant him being in love with someone else.

"It's nothing," Stefan said, "Just let her go out."

"You could always come with us?" Valerie suggested.

There was a silence once more then Damon and Elena began their own whispered argument, moments later and the two turned back to the other two, "Elena's going to see Bonnie, I'm going to come with you." Damon said revealing the two's conclusion.

Moments later and everyone was leaving the house and getting into Stefan's car - since Damon's needed a new windscreen. Stefan dropped Elena off at Bonnie's and then drove into town. "Why's Elena going to Bonnie's?" He asked Damon whilst they watched Valencia go excitedly from one shop window to the next. "She's going to see in BonBon knows any spells or whatever that can work like a compulsion." Damon replied.

The next couple of hours were spent wandering through town in the summer sun. Valerie hadn't felt this good since the summer of nineteen seventy-two.

Summer 1972 - New York City - Valerie's POV

"Don't you just love this city?" I said looking at the two guys across from me at the little table outside a café. "I prefer small towns," Damon replied and Stefan agreed. I took a sip from my glass - Lemonade, not blood. I hadn't drunk human blood in two years and I hadn't killed anyone in half that time. For the first time in my life the three of us were all on good terms with one another, "What are we doing today?" Stefan asked and I thought for a moment,

"I want to lay in the grass in the park and just watch the sky." I decided and Damon smiled at me, I could probably guess that he was remembering the days we'd spent together laying in the field and falling in love. He hadn't told me he loved me - not like he had all those years ago but I was becoming more like my human self everyday and soon enough he would see that I was still the girl he was in love with.

Sure enough the rest of the day was spent watching clouds and reading in the sunlight in the park until the sun went down and then we went dancing, summer was coming to an end and soon enough the weather would be cold but tonight would be a perfect end to a perfect summer. On the dance floor Stefan spun me round as the music played and I was laughing like I'd never laughed before then the music slowed and Stefan excused himself to buy us drinks.

Damon had been sat watching us from a table at the side lines, he hadn't been much of a dancer back than, unless her had too but occasionally I could get him to sway to a slow song with me so as the music began to slow down I gestured for him to come over, he shook his head no, and I raised my eyebrows at him and gestured once more for him to come over, this time he smiled and stood up, knowing I wouldn't give up he walked over and I wrapped my arms around him. We swayed to the music and talked and laughed.

Then I looked up at him and all there was in the world was him and I and the music, the perfect end to the perfect summer. I looked up at him, and raised myself onto my toes before gently placing my lips on his. The perfect end...

* * *

Valencia never relived beyond that moment of her memory of that day.

* * *

_It's been a while since I posted a chapter - sorry about that. Hope this longer chapter makes up for it a little and that you enjoyed it, though it is mostly filler, sorry about that too. _**~RainbowVeins**


	8. Murder on The Dance floor

The three vampires sat at a table in The Grill, Valencia was polishing off her third bowl of ice-cream and the two boys were watching her intently. "Are you sure you guys don't want any of this?" She asked, tapping the bowl with her spoon. Both guys shook their heads and Valencia finished off the ice-cream. It had grown dark outside but the Grill was brightly lit for its patrons. "Okay, so you've been to every store and eaten all the food in Mystic Falls, what could you possibly want to do next?" Damon asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Valencia looked from Damon to Stefan, "I want to dance," she said rising from her seat. "C'mon Stefan, you still remember how to dance right?" An amused smile crossed the boys face,

"Of course I do, but we're not doing that." Stefan replied shaking his head, "Plus the music's too quiet and there's not enough space..." He rolled off a list of excuses. Valencia frowned at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Then lets go somewhere we can dance." She replied and only minutes later they were walking out of the Mystic Grill and in the door of some downtown club.

The music was so loud that Valencia knew if she didn't have vampire hearing she'd never have been able to hear Damon when he spoke, "I don't think this is a good idea." He said but Valerie ignored him and dragged Stefan out on to the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Damon made his way to the bar but didn't order himself a drink, his eyes following the mass of blonde curls moving around the dance floor with his brother.

The last time they went dancing certainly hadn't ended well.

* * *

Summer 1972 - New York City - Damons POV

Her kiss was so sweet and addictive, like a drug I hadn't had in so long and for a moment I kissed her back, but I couldn't do it. I loved her, I had for so long but I couldn't be in love with her. I gently pushed her away, "I can't do this, I can't do this to you again." I told her and her face fell, she looked so upset that I wanted to take back my words, kiss away all her pain.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice breaking a little, I hoped she wouldn't cry. "Are you scared I'm going to lose it?" She asked, "Scared I'm going to get angry and just reach out," As she spoke she lifted her arm out and plunged it deep into the closest human's chest and ripped out his heart, "And kill the closest person too me?" She was shouting now.

"Don't you love me Damon?" She asked as she dropped the heart to the floor where it's body already lay, "I've tried so hard to be what you wanted, I haven't fed from a human in two years because I thought that would make you happy, I stopped listening to the voices in my head telling me to kill people because you were worth more to me than keeping them quiet!" She reached out again, this time snapping a neck. By this time Stefan and noticed what was happening, dropped the drinks and come back. "Valencia, please." I said reaching out to her but she swatted my hands away. People around us were screaming and running for the doors but they were locked, she must have used her magic to lock them. Stefan reached out for her and she went to him, hugged herself into his side as he murmured comforting words to her. "I'm sorry," Valencia told Stefan and he nodded at her, thinking she was sorry for the humans she'd just killed but she was really apologising for the snapping of his neck which she did now.

"Valencia, I know you're hurting," I said as she whipped round to face me, the room around us began to shake a little, "but please, you have to stop this." She was so angry as she set the building on fire, it only took a few seconds for the fire to engulf the building.

After that I woke up about two blocks from the building by Stefan shaking me. I didn't know where we were or how we got their but I read in the newspapers that we were the only ones to survive the fire, seventy two people died that day and Valencia disappeared for a few years, Stefan blamed me of course, I hadn't realised how close the two of them had gotten since Valencia's sober streak had started.

* * *

Present Day - Damon's POV

I watched as Valencia and Stefan danced and laughed and all I wanted to do was punch Stefan in the face. I loved Elena but I guess some small part of me still had feelings for the small blonde girl, at least enough to feel a little jealous of the way Stefan held her as they danced. It was strange to watch the girl have so much fun when I knew how easily she could flip the switch, for all the world knew this entire building could be full of dead bodies in five minutes flat and she wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

What was I going to do if Bonnie couldn't find a spell to fix all this? I couldn't kill her even if I wanted too, she'd see it coming a mile away. Plus she'd been actin strange since she'd shown up - which was pretty hard to notice since she was crazy - something was going on with her and I needed to know what that was, though she seemed to have already told Stefan. Golden boy Stefan. I stood up from my bar stool and wandered over to the pair on the dance floor, If Valencia wanted to dance, it was going to be with me. Her face lit up as Stefan spun her round and her eyes fell on me.

"Damon Salvatore dancing, what a perfect last day." She commented as she danced between Stefan and myself. Last day? What was she talking about? She didn't seem to notice my confusion, instead she turned away from me, leaning into Stefan as the song changed.

"She compelled a few girls to give her their drunks, I think she's a little drunk." Stefan commented as he swayed her against him. "Not drunk," Valencia commented but she stumbled a little as she said it. Stefan smiled down at her which annoyed me a little, I reached out to her and pulled her towards myself. The song was slow, she always danced the slow songs with me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she fell comfortably into my arms, wrapping her own around my shoulders. I breathed in her scent, grapefruit and something sweet. She swayed with me for a while before gently pushing me away, "I don't want this to end like last time." She whispered so only I could hear and turned back to Stefan, she rested her head on his shoulder and I was left alone.

I don't know how she felt that day back in seventy two but I imagine it was a little like this, broken and empty, unwanted. It wasn't a good feeling and the way her mind made her feeling everything a thousand times more... I could only imagine it was a bad enough feeling to want to kill a lot of people.

I pushed the feeling away, I had no right to feel that way. I had pushed her away so many times and I had a girlfriend, who I loved more than anything. Thinking of Elena reminded me that she was probably wondering where we'd got too, I pulled out my phone and sure enough I had three text messages and two missed phone calls. "Stefan, maybe we should get her home?" I suggested and my brother nodded, she didn't protest when we started to lead her out of the club, if anything she seemed sad and if I didn't know any better I'd have thought she had been crying while she'd been leaning on Stefan's shoulder.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviews much appreciated and are often the only things keeping me writing so the more I get the better my muse ;) **~RainbowVeins**_


	9. Good Morning Sunshine

By the time the trio got home Valencia had fallen asleep. Damon, not wanting to wake her up since she was always the most peaceful when she was sleeping, carried her into the house. Inside Elena was waiting for him and she wasn't too happy when the other vampires walked through the door, "Where have you been?" She demanded and Damon motioned for her to be quiet, casting a glance down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Elena had been about to express how little she cared about waking the demon he carried when Stefan appeared behind them, "He's right, " He said, his voice low, "Its best not to wake her, she's easier to deal with when she's asleep." Elena decided Stefan was probably right and stepped aside to let them pass, Damon carried the sleeping girl upstairs and put her to bed in one of the spare rooms before returning downstairs.

"Okay," He started, "Before you get mad, remember there's a girl upstairs with the power to wipe out Mystic Falls without blinking if you wake her up." He smirked at his girlfriend whilst she glared at him. Damon poured himself a drink, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Elena asked as she watched her boyfriend take a seat. "Probably quite worried." Damon shrugged, he knew it would annoy her but he added a smile and hoped she'd find him adorable enough that she'd forgive him. She didn't smile at him but she did come sit next to him, leaning into him. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So what disappointing things did Bonnie have to say?" He asked as Stefan came in from the kitchen, he took a seat on the opposite sofa. "Well she didn't know anything right away so we spent about an hour looking through some old grimoires she's collected, we thought we'd found something a couple of times but nothing really followed through. She's going to keep looking though." Elena explained, she sounded positive, hopeful. "Until then she wants us to keep your pet under control." She finished looking up at Damon as she said this.

Damon kept silent but Stefan spoke up, "You know she's a person right?" He said, "Sure she's made a lot of bad choices, killed a lot of people but so have I. You talk about her like she's a monster, well does that make me a monster too?" He asked, if Stefan was to answer his own question he would probably say yes but he knew Elena didn't see him that way.

"Oh Stefan, of course you're not a monster." Elena protested, "But that thing upstairs? From what I can tell she doesn't even question murder, like it's a sport, something to make her feel better when she's upset. She's insane! She doesn't have any control-" Stefan cut her off mid rant.

"You don't even know her," He said calmly, "You don't know how much she loves to dance, or how happy being in sunshine makes her. You don't know how hard it is for her to control herself - it's harder for her than for me - You don't know how she loves to sing or how when she does even the birds stop to listen." Stefan could go on for hours about how little Elena knew Valencia but he knew it was pointless, Elena's moral compass was set firmly pointing in the wrong direction, she wouldn't even take the time to see past all the mistakes Valerie had made. "You don't know how much I hate how many times we've sent her away or how terrifying it is for her when the compulsion starts to wear off and her memories start coming back. Seventeen times." Stefan concluded, he'd been there for at least seventeen of the times Valencia had been compelled into forgetting who she was, though he knew Damon had been there for more.

The room went silent for a moment and then Stefan walked out, he headed upstairs to his room leaving Damon and Elena alone. "He has a point," Damon said and Elena rolled her eyes at him before snuggling into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there for a while, wrapped in each others arms in silence.

* * *

Stefan woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through an open window in his room. The slight breeze coming in with the sunshine was cold so the vampire boy pulled the covers up and rolled over. He was a little more than startled to find the other side of his bed to be occupied. He sat up and the girl beside him groaned as he pulled the covers away from her. "What are you doing in here Valerie?" He asked, he was annoyed but at the same time he wasn't.

"Well Damon's bed was pretty occupied." Valencia replied as she reached out to take back the covers. "Gimme back the covers, Stefan, it's cold." Stefan chuckled to himself a little.

"Well it wouldn't be cold if you hadn't opened the window." He pointed out to her, She opened her eyes and looked up at him, she looked sleepy but the little smile on her face had a amused looked about it. "Well, it wasn't cold when I came in." She replied and instead of grabbing onto the covers she pulled on Stefan's arm, pulling him to lay down beside her. The vampire girl wrapped herself in the boy's arms, "That's better," She said relaxing into him. Stefan didn't know what to do, on one hand this girl was his brother's ex-girlfriend, she most likely wouldn't flinch at killing him and she had a tendency of getting too attached, but on the other hand it was really comfy and she smelt amazing. Stefan relaxed into her and told himself that he'd only stay there for a few minutes.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and neither one of them had moved, neither one even planned too move until the bedroom door swung open and Damon appeared leaning against the door frame. "Good morning sunshines." He said a wide smile on his face but somehow he didn't look happy. Stefan slowly moved away from Valerie and the pair sat up. Valencia grinned up at Damon, "Good morning, Damon." She said in her sing-song way, "Where's Elena?" She flat lined. Damon didn't seemed fazed as he replied, "She headed over to Bonnie's house about an hour ago, I came to check on you in your room but obviously you weren't there." By the end of this sentence his pale grey eyes had landed on Stefan in a not too pleased kind of way.

"So what are we doing today?" Stefan asked in attempt to change the conversation. All eyes turned to Valerie who had laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. "Something tells me someone doesn't want to do anything today." Stefan answered his own question.

"What's the matter with you?" Damon asked.

"Its raining." A muffled reply came from under the covers. Sure enough the streaming sunshine that had been in the sky only a moment ago had been hidden by grey clouds and rain was coming down heavily.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, just a filler chapter while I work on bigger things. hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. Reviews always wanted. **~RainbowVeins**_


End file.
